The Fall 2
The Fall 2/Characters • Behind the Fall Biosyn will fall... InGen will rise... And terror will reign. Synopsis of The Fall In 'The Fall', InGen detected Biosyn working in coalition with Wikia. the treaty was simple - Wikia provide Biosyn with the requested space and materials, and Biosyn keep out of Wikia's way. Unfortunately, Biosyn was actually using the space and materials provided by Wikia to raise a dinosaur army. By controlling an artificial environment, Biosyn forced the dinosaurs to accept them as leaders. Meanwhile, Biosyn guards invaded InGen's base, and there were casualties on both sides. John Hammond, John Arnold and some InGen hunters escaped. They then infiltrated Wikia, posing as vandals, and discovered Biosyn's underground artificial environment. By then it was too late. At the last minute, InGen attempted to close the tunnel that lead the dinosaurs to the surface. However, an Allosaurus came up first, and prevented InGen from succeeding. The dinosaurs swarmed over the town, and Lewis Dodgson, leader of Biosyn, ensured that the first place to be destroyed would be the Wikia HQ. After most of the staff were killed, Dodgson set Wikia alight, and it burnt down. In his final log entry, Dodgson said that he had created, 'as others might view it', a nightmare. Part 4 Chapter 1 Tim Murphy was covered in grime, very wet and very, very cold. It was mid-November, and he was half underground in a hideout he had dug himself. The entrance was mostly obscured by branches, except from a small gap that he used for spying. The roof was also branches, although the shelter descended far enough that near the back, the roof was soil, as it sloped gently downwards. Tim had padded the ground with leaves and grasses. It wasn't very comfortable, and the grass tickled, but it was better than lying on soil. A small pile of battered tins lay in the back corner. This was Tim's food supply - there were vegetables and meat. A dented metal pan was filled with drinkable water, and a small plastic cup stood next to it. Before October, he had used the shelter as a little hideout when he needed some time to himself, or when he wanted to be with nature. When Lewis Dodgson had conquered the town with dinosaurs, he had expanded it and gathered food and water. It was now his home. His only home, and his only safe refuge. He had only been in the town because Hammond had 'duties' there. He often did, which was why he had built the shelter. Their house had been knocked down during the attack, probably just because his grandfather, John Hammond, worked for InGen. Lex had been out at the time, and Tim still didn't know what had happened to her. He shook the unhappy thoughts from his head. He must concentrate on survival. Nowadays, he had to steal and forage to get food. Luckily, there was a freshwater lake nearby that served as a steady supply of water. Tim had survived, so far, but he knew that one day his luck would run out. Just then, he heard a raptor padding softly along the grass outside his shelter. Quickly, he retreated to the far corner of the hideout, and splashed himself with water, to mask his scent. This had worked every time so far, but there had been a couple of close calls. Once, before he tinned the food, a raptor had smelt the meat in his shelter. It had nosed around the entrance, but luckily, at that moment, a mouse scurried over the shelter's roof. The raptor went for it, assuming the mouse was what it had smelt, and he didn't come back. After that, Tim began to tin the food to reduce the smell. The raptor that was outside now sniffed the air, and must have smelt something, maybe a fish or vole, down by the lake, because it rushed off without noticing the shelter. Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He had survived. Again. Chapter 2 Lex was wounded. Though she had evaded the raptor, it had still scored a hit, and she was bleeding. She had been running home, having finally worked out where to find Tim, when she met the raptor. It was a Deinonychus. Lex backed herself against a brick wall, and as the raptor leapt for her, she sidestepped the attack. The raptor smashed into the wall with a splat. Its skull was shattered, and amongst the sea of blood, you could spot the raptor's brain, oozing in a repulsive way. However, Lex hadn't been quick enough, and the raptor's sickle claw still opened a large gash across her leg. Even as she walked, it got heavier and heavier, and Lex realised she needed a bandage to stop the bleeding. She tore off part of her shirt and wrapped it round the wound, but it bled profusely and soon the material was soggy. Three strips later, Lex managed to slow the bleeding, and limped onwards. She would just have to hope she didn't encounter another raptor. Lex didn't encounter another raptor. She found something much worse. *** Tim crept cautiously towards the lake. He double-checked there were no dinosaurs around, then rushed to the lake's edge. He dipped the metal pan into the water and refilled it, after having to waste some masking his scent. He was just about to leave when he saw something lying on the riverbed. A dead fish. It had been killed and just left there. Tim was never going to pass up on this sort of opportunity, and wedged the fish under his arm. Then he picked up the pan and walked slowly back to the shelter, trying to spill as little water as possible. He made it back safely, and was soon tucked up at the back of the shelter. He picked up his penknife and started skinning the fish, a task that consumed all his concentration. It was why he didn't hear the footsteps. *** Lex stared up at Lewis Dodgson. "You!" she spat. "You caused all this!" "Wikia caused all this," Dodgson replied. "They supplied me with what I needed to make this possible." "But you were the one who actually did it!" "Exactly. Now, seeing as I control the dinosaurs round here, you are going to do as I say." "Control the dinosaurs!" Lex scoffed. "As if!" In response, Dodgson made a clicking noise, and a raptor bounded up to him. It stood obediently by his side. Dodgson raised one eyebrow. "All right, all right," Lex gave in. "What do you want?" "You are going to expose your brother for us. He is a great nuisance, and has been very hard to find." "And then what?" "I will use the pair of you to force John Hammond out of hiding. If he doesn't do what we say, the pair of you die." "I'm not doing it," Lex said firmly. "Then I shall kill you now." "No, don't! I'll take you." "Good." Chapter 3 Tim only noticed that someone was outside when the branches hiding the entrance were pushed away. He backed up and sprayed water over himself, but it was only Lex. "Lex! You gave me a fright!" "Yeah, well, I've got a problem. I got found by Lewis Dodgson on the way here, and he's nearby, but I managed to shake him off." "He'll find this place," Tim realised, "and we'll be trapped." "Yep. You've got to come with me." "But..." Tim said helplessly, gesturing at the hideout that had taken weeks to build. "We have to," Lex hissed urgently. "He won't be long!" *** Lex's escape had been a close one, and she reckoned it had been more luck than skill. As they trudged along, she had her hands in her pockets, and felt a piece of fresh meat in it. She knew Lewis Dodgson said they had been trained using an artificial environment he controlled, and it gave her an idea that just might work. Her hand closing round the meat, she threw it at Dodgson. He caught it with surprising accuracy, but looked bewildered at what he was holding. The raptor went crazy, lunging for the meat, and while Dodgson was distracted, she had ran off. Now, as she and Tim jogged away from the hideout, she thought, On the run - again. Will we ever be able to stop running? At the moment, it didn't look likely. But it still might happen. Soon they were in the urban part of the town, which was still populated, but lots of buildings were merely crumbling ruins and the survivors were kept in check by Dodgson's army. Lex grabbed Tim and yanked him into the shadow of a building just as a burly Ankylosaurus ambled past. Its eyesight wasn't good and it walked straight past Lex and Tim. "You're good at this," Tim complemented his sister afterwards. "I've been doing it for the best part of a month," she replied grimly. Chapter 4 With a mighty roar, an Acrocanthosaurus turned down the street. The people living on the street cringed, and as a show of strength, the Acrocanthosaurus swallowed one whole. "The Acrocanthosaurus are Biosyn's T. rexes," Lex explained. Confused, Tim asked, "How can Acrocanthosaurus be a T-rex?" "I mean it's the biggest, strongest, meanest predator they have. For whatever reason, they haven't bred Tyrannosaurus." "That's lucky." "Acros are still deadly. We'll have to watch out." "Acros?" "Acrocanthosaurus is a long word." The Acrocanthosaurus sniffed the air, and turned to face their hiding place in the shadows. Lex knew they had been spotted. "Run!" she cried. They both dashed along the street, and turned a corner at the first opportunity. The Acrocanthosaurus was right behind them, and it was gaining over the straight. "We have to find another corner!" Lex told Tim. They both took the next one, gaining a couple of seconds. There was another intersection shortly afterwards, and they turned, getting further from their pursuer. But the road they were on now was long and straight with no intersections, and the Acrocanthosaurus made up all the ground they had gained. Soon it was right on top of them. Lex knew what she needed to do to survive. But her conscience told her not to. They battled for a few seconds, and survival instinct won. She pushed Tim into the path of the Acrocanthosaurus and raced on. *** Though Lewis Dodgson searched, he could not find Lex or Tim. His hands were bandaged and therefore his fingers were immobile - the unfortunate result of when the raptor had tried to get the meat. Cursing, he stumbled on, and every time he tripped he ended up falling to the ground, and getting up again was an excruciatingly painful experience. It would have been a relief to reach the flat, urban environment of most of the town, but his dinosaurs had tore the place up and he was as likely to trip here is anywhere else. Battling against the pain, Dodgson ripped the bandages off his hands. Moving his fingers was painful, but he forced himself to do it repeatedly, and get used to the pain. It didn't make it any easier. Still cursing, he searched the almost abandoned streets for Tim and Lex. Chapter 5 First, Tim registered only shock. His sister had pushed him into the jaws of a killer to save herself. Then he registered pain. The Acrocanthosaurus bit down hard on his arm. Tim let out an animal scream as he arm was renched from the rest of his body. Blood rushed out, soaking through the concrete. Tim collapsed, blind with pain, unable to move. The pain was white-hot, searing through his body. He was burning, or that was what it felt like. A huge, clawed foot pressed down on Tim's chest. The Acrocanthosaurus slowly applied pressure, crushing the life from Tim. Before he died, Tim managed as a whisper: "Lex... why?" Then his heart stopped beating and his head lolled to the side. The Acrocanthosaurus bent down to eat the body, but Lewis Dodgson rushed round the corner, crying from the pain in his hands. "Leave him," he croaked, accompanying it with a signal. The Acrocanthosaurus obeyed the signal, not the words, but left all the same. Lewis Dodgson stared down at Tim's body, smiling maliciously. "At last..." "You monster!" Lex yelled, charging down the street. She had a stone in her hand, and lobbed it at Dodgson. It struck him hard on the chin and he fell to his knees. Lex then ran up to him and kicked him in the privates. Dodgson fell with a low moan, and Lex rushed over to Tim's body. "Why, Tim?" she said tearfully, questioning herself more than Tim, "What could have made me do that?" She knelt by his body, crying uncontrollably. Had survival hardened her too much? It certainly felt like it - she had killed her brother. Or had she? Really, it was Wikia's, and Dodgson's fault. Wikia let him make the dinosaurs, and he controlled them. Lex steeled herself, and forced herself to believe that was why Tim had died. It wasn't her fault. She stood up to leave, but Dodgson was slowly and painfully returning to her feet. Lex knew she could nothing for Tim, and slipped away before he spotted her. Chapter 6 Lex's Diary - November 17th, 2011 I think I've recovered from yesterday's trauma. I think. But it was sort of one family member for another. All last night I travelled across the town, until I reached this run-down part where there's a secret InGen base. I probably shouldn't write about this in my diary, but I'll just hide it from granddad and it will be fine. The key was where it always is - I '''really' shouldn't write that in here - and I went into the base. Granddad was there like I thought, but when he asked where Tim was, I had to say he was dead. I feel a bit guilty that I didn't mention it was partly my fault. No matter how much I try, I can't put that outlook out of my head.'' Granddad says he's trying to gather the remaining InGen hunters so we can organise on offence against Biosyn. I told him that insulting them won't get us very far, and he just laughed. Sometimes I really don't understand grown-ups. It's nighttime now, and we're resting in the adjoining bedroom in the base. I'm just finishing writing up my diary, and now I need to go to sleep. Apparently I've got a busy day tomorrow. Lex's Diary - November 18th, 2011 It turns out today wasn't as busy as I was told it would be. We spent a lot of time trying to get communications to the InGen hunters. Just after lunch we managed to successfully contact one of them, and he arrived at about 4 o' clock. This evening, granddad finally had time to listen to my story. I was brief about the time I spent surviving on the streets, but I went into more detail about finding Dodgson, Tim and finally getting here. Again, I didn't mention his death was my fault, as I still feel bad about that. David Vaughn, the hunter, laughed when I got to the bit about kicking Dodgson where it hurts. Granddad didn't, and just said that "such punishment shouldn't be given out lightly". I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I often don't so I didn't ask about it. We're going to bed now, and I've been promised that tomorrow will be a busy day as well. I expect this just means searching for more InGen hunters to help us. Well, I'm going to bed now. Part 5 Weeks went by, and InGen managed to get more of their surviving hunters together. Dodgson's reign of terror continued, and though he searched, he could not find Lex and Hammond. Eventually, InGen decided to make a move. Chapter 7 "There's still only six hunters," Lex pointed out. "I know, but I doubt there will be any more," Hammond replied. "We must act now." "But this is hopeless!" Lex said, exasperated. "They must have started with a hundred, and since then they've bred and been fed that growing potion you talked about. We'll all die!" "And if we don't try we'll die eventually anyway. Dodgson will find us." Unfortunately, Lex could see his reasoning. There was no chance of finding more after the failed assault on Biosyn. It was now or never. "Alright," Lex said. "On one condition." "What?" Hammond asked. "I want a gun." "Are you mad? You're eleven! You can't have a gun!" Lex tilted her head slightly and folded her arms. Hammond knew what this meant. She wasn't going to move until she got what she want - in this case, a gun. "Alright," Hammond said, "As long as you stay out of the action." "I might," Lex replied. Hammond knew that meant she wouldn't, and he also knew there would be no arguing with her. He should have known that Lex would be pretty safe with one of the guns, assuming she could hit a dinosaur, which wasn't hard. They were advanced stun guns, with enough power to take down a fully-grown T. rex. What could go wrong? *** Foolish girl. Lewis Dodgson had managed to tail her right to a ranshackle building in the poorer part of the town. She had gone inside and not emerged for days. Dodgson now suspected it was where InGen were hiding. He had gathered together some raptors, planning on wiping out InGen once and for all. He kicked the door down and walked in, raptors at his sides, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. What looked like a laser beam shot from a shadowy corner and struck a raptor, knocking it dead. Two more quickly followed, and two more raptors fell. The remainder jumped, snarling, towards the person in the shadows, but then more laser bolts were shot from the other side of the room, taking another three raptors. Only three were left, and they split themselves - one going over to one wall, one to the other, and one stayed guarding Dodgson. Their assailants stepped out from the shadows - David Vaughn and, to Dodgson's immense surprise, Lex Murphy. The three remaining raptors were felled by bolts shot from the futuristic guns they carried. They both aimed at Dodgson. "Give it up," David said. "You're beaten." "I'm far from beaten," Dodgson replied calmly, and he whistled. Chapter 8 Too late, David realised what he had done. An enormous Acrocanthosaurus shattered the entire front wall of the house, showering them with wood. It roared a challenge to David, then bent down and ripped him in two. Shocked, Lex fired twice with her gun. The Acrocanthosaurus flinched, nothing more. Lex had forgotten that the power setting needed to be chosen manually. To shoot the raptors she hadn't needed full power. She fiddled with the power control until she got it to full, but suddenly the Acrocanthosaurus' broad tail slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her, and the gun from her hand. The gun landed on its trigger and was set off. Unfortunately, it just missed the Acrocanthosaurus and smashed a hole in one of the remaining walls. Breathing hard, Lex crawled away into the shadows, heading towards the stairs to the basement. If she went down there the Acrocanthosaurus couldn't follow. But then she realised she had left the gun, and they couldn't let Dodgson get his hands on one. She crawled back, and her hand shot out from the shadows, grabbing the gun and pulling it back to her. The Acrocanthosaurus noticed the sudden movement, and turned to face her. Lex fired a single shot. With a mighty roar, the Acrocanthosaurus fell to its knees, and then keeled over, almost landing on Dodgson, who just jumped out of the way in time. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, and it was clear the Acrocanthosaurus was dead. Lex ran down to the basement, and hammered on the door, forgetting the key. It didn't open, and she went back to get it from the box of rubbish. She turned it in the lock and went in. "We were watching the whole thing on the screens," Hammond said when he entered. "You were lucky to get out of there alive. There's going to be no more action for you. You're staying in here." "How?" Lex asked. "I know the combination to get out." "I've changed it." "I can work it out again." That reminded Hammond that he had never actually told Lex the combination, but she had discovered it herself. "Just stay in here," Hammond said. "No." Chapter 9 Lex's Diary - December 5th, 2011 It's not fair. Girls are always stereotyped against, and now I'm stuck in this room until "it's safe". Granddad inactivated the digital lock and used the backup system, which was of course lock and key. Now he and the other hunters have gone out to fight Biosyn, and I'm stuck in here, worrying for them and wondering what's happening. And this place is boring. I can't touch any of the computers, and the only things in the other room are: beds, a bedside table, and a lamp. I really want to be out there. I survived for a month, yet granddad won't let me go out again. It's so not fair. The InGen hunters in tow, Hammond crept out into the empty alley where the house was. Although it was hard to creep, as the entire front wall was missing. Instantly, they were dive-bombed by a small pterosaur, and a Diceratops charged them from where it was hidden in the shadow of another building. One of the hunters shot the Diceratops twice in the head, and it appeared to trip on its own feet, before falling head-over-heels and landing just in front of Hammond. Another hunter shot at the pterosaur, but missed. The pterosaur then pecked the hunter on the forehead, and he cried out, falling to the ground. He was bleeding badly. While one hunter went to help him, Hammond swore savagely and shot the pterosaur. The bolt connected, and the pterosaur fell, smoking, to the ground. "He's got concussion," the hunter, Soloman, told Hammond. "How bad?" "Pretty bad. He's not unconscious, but on the edge of awareness." Turning to the fallen hunter, Hammond asked, "What is the name of the company you work for?" "I... don't work. Or do I? Why would I tell you, anyway?" the hunter replied. "Pretty bad," Hammond agreed. "Do we retreat, wait for him to recover?" "No. Nine raptors, an Acro, a Diceratops and a pterosaur. They can be replaced easily. We can't let Biosyn gain ground again. Get him back in with Lex. She'll be capable of treating him. Then come back out and we'll move on." "Five of us?" "Yes." Chapter 10 Soloman did as he was told, guiding the hunter down to the secret room, and unlocking the door. He ushered the man in, then explained to Lex what Hammond had asked her to do. "Typical! So this is his way of including me? Making me tend to the wounded in your suicidal party?" Taken aback, Soloman said, "It wasn't my idea." "Well I don't want to! Take me out with you." "I can't. Hammond strongly disapproves of the idea." "Granddad disapproves of most things I do. I still do them. Come on, he'll recover by himself." Before Soloman could object, Lex had breezed out of the room and was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. Sighing, Soloman locked the door and followed her as she bounded up the stairs to the main room. When Soloman reached Hammond, Lex was already there. Hammond cast him a furious glance, and Soloman quickly said, "She was very insistent." "I suspect she was. Well, Lex, it looks like you're coming along with us." "Yes! I told you that you couldn't stop me." "And it appears I can't." While they were talking, a Coelophysis sneaked up behind the group. After a month alone, Lex's survival instinct had been sharpened, and before it could strike, Lex turned around and fired a single shot. The Coelophysis was stunned for a second, and then it dropped dead to the ground. "Maybe she can be helpful after all," Soloman ventured, and even Hammond looked pleased. "Are we going, then?" Lex asked. "Biosyn won't stop itself." Chapter 11 Lex narrowly avoided being speared on one of the Triceratops' horns, jumping out of the way just in time. As she landed, she turned neatly and shot the beast's flank. The effect was immediate - it toppled over, dead. She had been doing this with the other hunters for days now. Every time Lewis Dodgson heard of their advance, he would send more dinosaurs to push them back, but somehow they always prevailed. It had not been without loss, though. Only three of them were left - Hammond, Soloman and Lex. "Nice work," Soloman commented, eyeing up the dead Triceratops. "I told you, I was surviving around here for a month." They were just about to move on when Lex's survival instinct made her turn again. A Ceratosaurus pounced at John Hammond. Lex fired a couple of shots. She was too late. The Ceratosaurus tore at John Hammond, ripping the flesh from his neck and shoulders. It sliced his back with its four clawed hands. The two bolts from Lex's gun hammered into its skull and knocked it flying into a brick wall. The damage, though, had already been done. Lex rushed over to Hammond, and her eyes started to fill with tears. "Granddad..." "Go on." Every word seemed an effort for Hammond. "Biosyn... has to be stopped. Keep going. Keep trying." He held Lex's hand in his. "I know you can do it." His grip slackened, and he fell to the floor. "No!" Lex cried despairingly. "No! Not again! Granddad!" But Hammond had already breathed his last. "No..." Lex moaned gently, still holding her granddad's hand. Soloman stood a respectful distance away, watching as Lex kneeled there, her back slumped in defeat. Carefully, he stepped towards her. "Come on now. I know this is hard, but we have to move on. You want to avenge him, don't you? Otherwise, he'll have died for nothing." Rather than the expected outburst, Lex just turned to face him and said, "You're right." Her eyes were red, and the tear trails were still clear on her face. Turning to face a enormous Pteranodon that had been watching the proceedings, she raised her gun and fired. Not one or twice. Many, many times. She let out her full anger, vengefully shooting it until its wings were torn and bloody, and it was absolutely and undoubtedly dead. "Dodgson's just let out a caged animal," Soloman muttered under his breath. "A very mad caged animal." Chapter 12 Lewis Dodgson's Log - 11th December, 2011 Finally, some good news. John Hammond has been killed. The irritating troublemaker is finally out of the picture. Unfortunately, his annoyingly skilled granddaughter isn't. I've lost too many to her - probably more than I have to the pathetic excuses for hunters. She'll have to be stopped. I think first, I might isolate her, which won't be hard considering there's only one other hunter left, and then... I lost another Acro today after they passed through the area where Wikia HQ is - or rather, was. They're gone for good, and I doubt many of the population will miss them. Some Oasis nonsense, I heard. I've now prototyped an A. rex, an advanced form of the T. rex. It will crush the InGen hunter and the girl like they were puny flies, which, to something that size, they effectively are. Lewis Dodgson's Log - 14th December, 2011 We had some unfortunate troubles with the prototype over recent days. The most obvious thing we forgot was that it will need to be trained to accept us as masters. That conditioning begins today, and should be finished by the 20th. Apart from that, things look good. The A. rex is twenty metres long, and its jaws are twice as powerful as T. rex. Its muscles are thicker and it has sharper teeth, though being bigger, it is also slower. It has a fleshy tail that is strong enough to smash down brick, and we're considering building it armour as protection from the laser shots that InGen use. If all goes well, I'll be moving on to other cities by Christmas. How fun it will be to see the festive decorations torn down by a horde of rampaging dinosaurs. I'm practically done with this town, and then I can raise a true army. Lewis Dodgson's Log - 20th December, 2011 The A. rex had been harder to subdue than suspected. My plans for moving on from the town have been delayed, and we may have to spend as much as a week continuing to condition the A. rex. If we have that long. The girl and the hunter are getting closer to my centre of operations. We don't have long. Chapter 13 Lex took savage delight in shooting down another Acrocanthosaurus, the sort of savage delight you wouldn't expect an eleven-year old girl to possess. "We're almost at where we suspect the centre of operations for Biosyn is," Soloman told Lex. "Good. Let's keep going." Lex then turned on one foot and shot the raptor hiding in the shadows. Soloman followed her as she ran on, getting closer and closer to where they believed they would find Biosyn. Another Acrocanthosaurus stepped out of the shadows, mouth open wide and ready to bite. Lex spun out of its path, and its jaws closed on the air where Lex had been standing a second ago. Lex fired a bolt from her gun, but for once the dinosaur was quicker. It evaded the shot and slammed its head into Lex, sending her flying. Then it gave a mighty roar, before collapsing to the ground. Behind it, Lex saw Soloman, with his gun raised. "Thanks," she said as she got shakily to her feet. "No problem. We have to keep fighting, after all." "Yes. We do." Soloman could tell Lex was having one of her moments. It happened whenever she remembered Hammond - she would start to shake, then unleash her anger on the nearest creature to her. So far, Soloman had never been alone with her when this happened. An Allosaurus turned into the street they were in now, and before it could react Lex had her finger on the trigger and a barrage of electric bolts hammered into its flank and head, killing it. Having calmed down, Lex said, "Come on." However, as they walked, even Lex's survival instinct didn't sense that they were being stalked. Chapter 14 "That's the place," Soloman whispered. Lex smiled. They were here at last. Biosyn's centre of operations. It was a large dome-shaped building, three floors high and made of a futuristic mix of metal and glass. It was surrounded by a well-cut lawn, and there was only one way in or out - the main door, which was guarded. A brick path led up to it, and when you reached the guards, they would check your bags and ask for ID to prove you were a member of Biosyn. Lex was just about to move from the tree line she was hiding in, when she heard a rustling behind her. It wasn't Soloman. They both turned, and stared into the face of... the A. rex. With a mighty roar, it snapped at Soloman, snapping his body in half as if it was nothing more than a twig. By then Lex had rolled away from the head and fired her laser gun at its flank. The knobbly bone protrusions bounced the laser away. The A. rex swung its tail at Lex. She ducked, and the A. rex uprooted at tree instead. It tried to crush Lex with one clawed foot, but she was too quick, and dodged the attack. Again she fired, and again the laser bounced off with harming the A. rex. If anything, the lasers enraged it. It snapped at Lex, but she jumped back, narrowly avoiding the same fate as Soloman. Unfortunately, she landed on an old log, and tripped, and she fell on her back. The massive A. rex leered over her, knowing it had won. But one last idea popped into Lex's head. The A. rex's underside wasn't armoured. If she could just hit it there with a laser bolt, it might die. She tried, but didn't fire once - instead she fired multiple times, as she did not know the full extent of the A. rex's strength. With a tremendous roar, the A-Rex backed away a few steps, before falling forward and hitting the ground with a thud, almost squashing Lex underneath it. Lex scrambled to her feet, worried that the guards might have come running to see what the commotion was. They hadn't. They remained guarding the entrance to the building. Lex crept up to the very edge of the tree line, but had no idea of how to advance further. She was still a long way from the entrance, and there was no cover beyond where she stood now. I hope these guns don't have a range, Lex thought. She fired twice. Chapter 15 The two guards fell silently, hands clutching their hearts as they died. Lex sprinted the distance to the main doors and slipped inside, knowing there would be security cameras about and no chance that she had sneaked in unnoticed. Sure enough, three armed guards dashed into the corridor, and Lex ducked to avoid being torn apart by machine gun fire. She felled all three of them with a laser bolt to the heart, and they died silently as before. Lex rushed along the corridor, and opened the door at the end. She must have been in the main room, before there were lots of Biosyn guards lounging around. They turned as she entered. "Don't move," Lex warned, waving her gun around. "You wouldn't kill us," a guard scoffed. "Then how have I got in? Oh yeah, I killed the guards." Though the guards would normally have laughed at an eleven-year-old girl with a gun, this one scared them. "What do you want?" a guard stammered. "Just don't shoot." "Where's Dodgson?" "In his personal quarters." "Take me there," she said, and to the rest of the guards, "If you try anything, this one dies, and the rest of you are next. Understood?" The guards nodded mutely. "Then take me to Dodgson." The guard she was talking to stood up, and led they way down another corridor. Lex followed, gun constantly aimed at the guard. Eventually, they arrived at a pair of large, oaken doors. "In there," the guard said. "You go in first," Lex ordered. The guard pushed the doors open. Chapter 16 New Year's Day, 2012 The room was large and well furnished. The carpet was thick and red, and a long mahogany table ran the length of most of the room. A grandfather clock stood against one wall, and a large throne stood at the far end. Upon the throne sat Lewis Dodgson. Lex shot the guard. "Well, well, well. Lex Murphy. I assume you have bested the A. rex and my guards to get here." "I'm not interested in this small talk. I could shoot you now, you know." "But you won't." Dodgson raised a pistol he had stored in his pocket, and he fired. Lex dodged the bullet and shot back. The bolt just missed Dodgson, who was now on his feet. He fired again, and Lex ducked again, before resorting to the unexpected. She charged Dodgson, headbutting him in the stomach and sending him reeling. Lex then raised her gun and shot, but somehow Dodgson managed to evade it. Angrily, Lex held her finger on the trigger and tore up the room with the electric bolts. Dodgson was almost hit several times, but he avoided them, knowing that if one connected, he was dead. Dodgson then fired a stream back at Lex. She managed to dodge most of them, but one bullet struck her left hand, in which she was holding her gun. She dropped it and cried out in pain. The carpet became redder, this time with blood. Lex dug deep inside herself, searching for some pent up energy, some anger over her brother and granddad's death. She found it. In a last desperate attempt, she charged at Dodgson, weaving in and out the bullets, and smashed him into the wooden throne. In the brief seconds while he was weak, Lex snatched his gun with her good hand. Then she slid along the table to land on the other side. Lex turned to face Dodgson. Her electric gun was at her feet, and Dodgson's gun was in her hand. He was beaten. "You won't kill me. I know it. You're only eleven," he stammered, the fear evident in his voice. Even as he finished saying those words, the grandfather clock chimed to signal it was midday. "I'm twelve," Lex said. And she pulled the trigger. Part 6 - Epilogue Chapter 17 After the fall of Biosyn, it was rumoured that a girl, just a young one, managed to locate more hidden InGen hunters, and together, they rounded up and slaughtered the rest of Biosyn's dinosaurs. The girl was rarely seen, though large lorries with the words: InGen - We Make The Future were around commonly. It was always assumed they were simply removing the dinosaur bodies from the weakened town. But what if it was more? We will probably never know. And the weakened town spent these months recovering. Houses had to be rebuilt, streets needed to be cleaned and the whole city generally needed a tidy up. A great battle had been fought, and a great battle had been won. The story of the dinosaurs was prevented from spreading too far, and though most of the town recovered, one place didn't. Wikia HQ. Having been burnt to the ground by the leader of Biosyn, people had completely forgotten of its existence. New buildings were made on the site that had once belonged to the Wikia Staff. And no-one ever found Biosyn's underground artificial environment. But then, no-one ever needed to. Did they? Chapter 18 There was a legend. The legend was of a great battle against an evil force determined to rule the world. They raised an army of creatures - dinosaurs. Once they gained control of the town where they had their base, it seemed there would be no stopping them. As the legend continues, a young girl emerges from the shadows of this conquered world, fighting the powers in control to get her life back. The girl's childhood was fraught with terror, misery, grief and loss. She battled against incredible odds, like only brave heroes do, and she came out on top. The legend was passed down both as written words and oral accounts. However, it was never recounted completely truthfully. Aspects of it were always exaggerated to make the deeds sound braver, bolder, or badder. Only one true account was ever written. It is the account you have just finished reading. Notes The reason it starts on part 4 and not part 1 is because it is a continuation of The Fall, which has three parts. Toothless100 13:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering... what do you think of the parts where I write as logs or diaries? (i.e. Wikia Log, Lewis Dodgson's Log, Lex's Diary). Is this a good way of writing, or should I stick to third person? Answers on talk page please! Toothless100 16:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I've managed to get the story back on track now, after a section that I thought was rather rubbish. 05:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The Chapter 7 & 8 edit was me, I just forgot to log in. Toothless100 05:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to reach the final few chapters of this story. I have an EPIC ending planned. Toothless100 20:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't update today as I am going to be typing up the rest of the story, then considering when to release each chapter. If I do update today, it will only be a couple of chapters. Toothless100 05:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The story is finished. Now you just have to wait for it to be released. Toothless100 07:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I've added some pictures now, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for more updates. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 15:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think? It's all finished. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 06:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:The Fall Category:Complete Stories